Rated M One shot Practices
by janahjean
Summary: my elementary-level practice run of writing smut/erotica. im goin to the dark side - they haz cooties
1. chapter 1

4-11-17

holy week

Rated M

I don't own _. _ is the property of DC comics, WB and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:

Starmobile playfive androidm phone

Google doc

Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70

Author's is experimenting some mature scene because of reading too much *cough*smut

Consider this a dream coz uh, it's my first time. I hope i can laugh about this attempt in the far future as i reread it. Lol.

 **Six impossible things before breakfast**

By janahjeanb

Clark loosen his necktie before he sit down and grab his room temperature Chinese takeout. He had just came in from putting out a fire downtown that took half his lunch break. He sniffed at it, wondering again how long exactly before it is consider spoiled. But spoiled or not, his iron stomach can take it.

He look around before he discretely reheat his food with his eyes. Only to drop it on the floor as his JL comm beeped, only after three six bites.

"Fuuu." Clark curse at the last chance he had with a good chinese takeout. He was bending, trying to pick it up when..

"Kent, take your farm boy ass here now!!!" An uncontrollable shouting Bruce Wayne on the comm is not good. Not good at all.

Superman almost teleported at the Batcave on how fast he obeyed the billionaire's command.

He yelp as Bruce throw a 13 year old Clark Kent at him. "Get him out of here. Scold him about crystals not being toys and then Send him home." He said as the two tried to disentagle from each other.

Kent wonder if his young version have only been four years younger, his trouble would be prying the kid off from Im-recruting-you-as-Robin Batman's clutches

Kent sigh, he grabbed the young him in one forearm and then blurred them out of the cave.

"Lemme quess," Kent drawled towards his strangely docile companion as they float. "You were trying to experiment with the crystals properties?" He reminiscince with amusement

Clark throw him a stink eye before he turn green and hastily cover his mouth and moaned. "Please put me down...l'm...air...sick."

Superman give an old man a thin smile when the passerby gape at him while Clark chucked his entire stomach in a nearby bush at the park where they landed.

The older man was alarm when mini-Clark swayed a bit and when Superman touch his forehead, it was way hotter than their normal. His heart sunk, Clark mighr be sick because of the time travel.

"MOM! HELP!" Superman yelled as he bolted towards the yellow house as soon as he landed in Smallville. He have the barely conscious kid in his arm, he lay him down gently on the bed before he spinned into his Clark Kent's homewear. A blue plaid shirt and an old jean.

He tidy anything that he met as he look for his parents from the kitchen up to the loft of the barn. He smacked his forehead when he finally remember where his parents are. He took to the sky.

"Mom! Dad!" He greeted when he finally spotted his parents inside the restaurant. They are done with eating and are about to pay the bill.

"Clark!" They sound surprise in seein him and then please when Clark offer to pay the meal.

"Why are you here?!" Jonathan ask after they hug it out like real men do. He decided that since Clark is here, they might as well admire the car showcase in the next door mall. It is nice to be in the city once in a while.

"You wouldn't believe me." kent replied as he ruffle his hair. "Anyway I'll explain while we are outside." He said as he lead them out, using his height and bulk to good use.

"So it started-" Clark began as they started to walk away from the restaurant.

"-THANKS a lot, Kent!" His 13 year old cut in as he block the path with his arms cross. He was wearing a different tshirt this time. A black tshirt that Clark already quess he pick from their donation box at home which they had been putting off into donating 10 years or so now. To his relief, the boy seemed well.

"How did you know w-where to find us?!"

Clark look at him as if he was dense.

"I follow their heartbeat." He answer succintly. Duh.

Clark smile at his parents and easily went to their arms.

Kent close his eyes in remembrance. He used to do that back before he met Lois. He can pinpoint home by the heartbeat of his parents but now, Lois is his home. Speaking of Lois as his anchor point, he tried to listen to hers and find it alarmingly close.

He open his eyes just in time to witness -

Lois with Jason securely holding her one hand, couldn't resist but be drawn and therefore approach these group.

"So, you're goin to be alright?" Lois asked softly to the kid she had impulsively bought an ice cream.

"Uhm. Yeah," Clark said with a one shoulder shrug. He wasn't a chocolate kind of guy.

Jason licked at his 2nd batch of icecream and the mannerism was clearly that of Kent's. He looked up at Clark Jr equally unimpressed. Blue eyes met identical blue eyes.

Kent was not the only one who notice, he heard his dad sucked his breathe and Martha dig her fingers on Kent's arm.

Lois looked and study the rest of the boy's fam. Her violet eyes met his for a brief moment and then passed it towards his parents.

/ _Oh Lois!/_

Lois meanwhile got a vague sense that the caught-in-a-headlight-deer-guy was familiar but dismiss it considering the male look a LOT like the 13 year old kid who in turn looks quite a lot like her son.

"Oh my name is Lois Lane and this is Jason, my son." Lois belatedly introduce. She caught the silent three way conversation with the eyes, (blinking and closing them), not to mention the expressive face of the man on his prime of the adults batting for the other team. The man on his prime look bout 25 and he reminds her somewhat of Clark with his open look however at the same time he radiate confidence. "I offered your little bro an icecream." She explained

Meanwhile, Jason tugged Clark's hand and show him some money and Clark smile as the two slowly edge away from the adults to buy more food.

Kent squeezed his eyes. "Thank you. " he said softly and with quite dignity "I'm… Charlie King," he introduced before he motion for his parents. "My parents Jon and Martha,"

 _/Oh Lois! How could you not recognized that it's me?? /_

"You little shit!" Kent screamed later as he shook his little bro when he caught him sipping a cup of coffee.

"Uh, do they …?" Lois asked half amused half alarm as the two boys lag behind to do a royal rumble.

Martha seeing the chance to get acquainted with her grandson, give a brief and passing look at the two Clarks. She dismiss them. "Why don't you check them dear and make sure?"

Martha gently ruffled Jason's hair and grab his hand when the boy shyly touch her shirt. "Hey, do you want to watch the car show with me and my husband kid?" She asked with eyes twinkling.

"Bugger off!" Kent said thru gritted teeth when his young version stick to him like tar a little later.

Lois, thankfully seemed to tolerate with grace and humour as little Clark tried to point out his good qualities, imagined or otherwise exaggerated- (like an oily used car salesman even) at her as they walk behind the older couple who were ahead and were already mingling with others in oogling the cool cars.

Kent was turning red and Lois laugh because okey, he just gets cuter. Kent have an unruly mop of soft curls that cover his forehead and ears not to mention he got that college vibe air goin for him. Kent spied a bar in one of the mall's stall and he finally have the means to get rid of his doppelganger.(bear with me? I havent been to a bar in my almost fo- *cough* existence here on earth)

"C-CHARLIE?!" Clark was outraged when he figure out almost too late where his adult version was heading. He grab and tried to make kent stop walking but well, he is not the only guy with Kryptonian strength. Kent was pleased that Clark have caught on the duplicity earlier with the fake names but he was not please enough to have to babysat him.

Lois seemed to have caught on as well and little Clark tried to coax her to the dark side with little puppy eyes.

Lois almost giggle at how little effort Bruce do it. Unfortunately, Lois was immune to it after being douse with it on several occasion by Jason and sometimes by Clark.

Kent smirk at the boy before it fractured as the guard in front ask for his ID!

Clark overheard and was laughing as he went away, to find his parents and tell all about it.

"I'm employed! " Kent snapped at the guard as he open and close the wallet that bear his ID real quick and pushed inside the establishment with Lane behind him.

"Jesh!" Kent said in a huff as he slide into one side of the private booth.

Two hours later…

Kent blinked wondering how he ended up force feeding Lane his tongue as they make out on top of the table.

Lane distract him as she grabbed his nape and push him closer to her. Her other hand had slipped in and slide in happily on his abs and pecs.

"Fuck!!" Kent whispered breathlessly as Lois pinch one of his nipple lightly.

In retaliation, he press and grind his groin at her.

"More," Lois whisper as she frantically peppered Kent's neck with butterfly kisses. "Pleaseee," Lois begged.

That little sob in the end of Lois whimper have undone Clark. His X-ray vision got activated, slipping passed his tight control it hit the poor sprinkler above and it went frizz and with a small pop, it rained water on the clients below.

"What on earth?!" Jonathan cried when he spy his disgruntled lookin son and the thoroughly embarassed reporter walking towards them. They are wearing the bar's tshirts and Kent whose plaid kind of survive by virtue that it got toss under the table in the beginning of their makeout session, was worn on top of Lois'.

"Don't ask," Kent said in misery as he look around at the huge entertainment and amusement zone.

"I- Im goin to look for the kids." Lois said not quietly lookin at the three in the eyes.

Jason and Clark were happily shrieking their lungs out in the mini roller coaster meanwhile. The parents who were loitering and keeping an eye on their kids, watched the two boys in amusement.

"Again! Again!" Jason begged breathless as they get out of the coaster.

Clark's eyes flicker impercetibly as he used his vision to scan the whereabouts of his parents. He watch his twin getting an earful it seemed like.

Jason was doing likewise. "You know," he said conversationally as he shake his head to quit his xray vision since he havent yet mastered how to control that skill," i hate seeing walking naked people!"

It havent occured at Clark at all that the usually quiet and shy kid have this huge secret. And he was flabbergasted, Jason is indifference to the bomb he had just dropped meanwhile.

Clark shakily grab for the younger boy's shoulder and ignoring the latter's whining, Clark carefully focus, grab and zoomed his vision on a cell and dig deeper into its DNA structure. He staggered at what he saw.

"I am your father." Clark said softly looking at the kid with wonder and joy.

Jason cocked his head on one side. "No, Superman is my daddy." He corrected, pouting.

Clark have a silly grin on his face. "Wait here, Ill treat you." He said excitedly as he run back towards the rollercoaster.

Jason who looks like a beautiful boy got the attention of the wrong kind of people and seeing a finally an opportunity, one approach the kid.

"Hi! Your mommy told us to come and fetch you," the woman said in a false cheery tone as she bend slightly to talk down on the kid.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "What's the password?" He barked.

The lady left feeling dejected and reported back to her partner.

The man decided that he will just grab the kid and pretended Jason is just throwing a tantrum if he decided to fight.

"Kid," the huge man growled as he grab Jason's forearm. "You-"

"Don't you effin touch him!" Clark interrupted as he grab the stranger's free arm. He look furious. He squeeze the guy's arm with his superior strength when he have his attention.

Clark watched the suddenly sick looking man walked away with a minute fracture line in his arm bone. "Come on kid, let's try the ferris wheel." He cheerfully said to Jason as he show two tickets.

They meet Lois as they visit the snackshop first. Lois reluctantly agree to have them ride the ferris wheel before Lois will leave for her apartment with Jason.

Lois was watching the ferris wheel when someone gently grab her arm. "I bought you a ticket, Lois." Kent told her as he wave the tickets.

Lois raised an eyebrow at his address. "I didnt told you to call me by my first name." she said crankily.

Clark Kent knows Lois and a bitchy Lois is an insecure, vulnerable and confused Lois trying to push people away.

"We almost have sex, honey. Frankly we are passed beyond being Mr.King and Mrs.Lane dont you think?" Kent said with a wink. He was laughing at Lane who seemed flustered at his frankness.

"Ha! This is not the mild manner reporter you talkin to, Lois." He thought as he yank the babbling mess in line at the ferris wheel.

Kent was smiling a shark smile as he playfully tried to touch Lois' knee with his. Lois look at him affronted before she scooted further in the side of the seat.

"Lois! I'm not goin to bite you," Kent said as he rolled his eyes at Lois primness.

Lois snickered at his words. Soon, she and Kent were practically in tears as they laugh until their stomach hurts.

Kent grab the opportunity and use his laser vision to jam the engine just as they were on the very top of the ride.

"Lois,"he said a little huskily as he kiss the palm of Lois's hand endearingly. Remembering that he still havent gone around in obeying his scandalised parents' marching order he began his confession. "There's something i have to tell you. I'm really-" he took a deep breathe.

Lois Lane noticing that she seemed stuck at the moment on the top with one of the handsomest guy she meet grab the guy's hand and planted a kiss on the knuckles. She look at him from under her eyelashes

"I mean I was, at first, really nervous about-" Kent whimper when Lois lick.and sucked a finger into her mouth.

Kent tried heroically to press on despite his growing erection. "Lois, I really need to …"

Lois smile with feminine pride when Kent's resolution collapse like a pyramid of cards especially as she palm his bulge.

"Screw it. I love you,Lo." Kent said before he grab at Lane's chin and give her an open mouth punishing kiss. They have to twist just so they can do it face to face considering they're sitting side by side but whatever.

Lane's moan of need got swallowed by Kent's growl of need as their tongue duel. Kent practically press Lane at the edge of her seat as he grab on both her shoulder.

Lois never felt this good as her eyes fluttered close, just letting the intoxicating drugging feelin overwhelmed her. For some reason, thoughts of silver sheets and crystal come and go in her mind. She nipped at Kent's kiss-swollen lips almost in answer to the power play

Kent ease back and Lois grab his hair as anchor. Kent duck and sucked her neck before he began peppering it with soft gentle kisses.

Young Clark's jaw dropped as he watch his adult self doing lewd act practically above Jason and him. "Tone it down Romeo! Superhearing and supervision remember!?" He hissed embarass at their PDA. He nervously watch Jason but fortunately the boy was too invested in watching a few technician trying to repair the mechanical engine to notice above him.

Lois slowly open her eyes when Kent stop his tender ministration. Lois watch as the heat slowly left Kent's eyes replace the all consuming passion with a smouldering remain

"Lois," Kent began again, almost in a Superman timbre.

"Help! Superman!!"

It was eerie how three identical boys of various ages pinpoint the direction the voice comes from as they look into the far distance with accuracy.

Kent sigh before he surprise Lois with a kiss on the forehead. "Be right back."

Lois was shock as "Charlie" vanish in the blink of an eye right in front of her. Did she just make out with the civilian identity of Superman?!!

"Where are they?!" Kent said twenty minutes later, sounding slightly out of breathe in his hurry to return to the mall. He catched up with his family as they tried to flagged down a taxi.

"Oh honey!" Martha said in sympathy. "They took off the moment they were able to get down from the ferris wheel."

At the Daily Planet, the next day …

Clark Kent adjusted his tie, which kind of become his thing after every costume change back to being a reporter. It was late morning and after he sat on his chair, he began to reshuffle and restack his resources.

"Where'd you get this?!?" Clark was amazed at how perfect his Earthling mannerism is considering that he didnt broke the desk when Lois slammed his head in it.

"Who is your source??!" Lois was practically screaming in his ears, as she vibrate in fury while shaking the Daily Planet recent newspaper in Clark's face.

After the crowd realize it's just Lois and Clark typical shennanigans, the rest of the crew resumed their normal activity.

Clark was thankful that Lois release him as he sit properly and grab the paper. He smile with a job well-done when he saw his bylines in regard to the fire in the mall.

"I didn't even see you there!" Lois exclaimed.

Clark peeked above the newspaper. "You did." He said simply, blue eyes mixing with masculine satisfaction and apprehension. "You even met my parents."

 **the end** -

AN/ NEXT one shot will be full blown copulation. Because this is gonna be my compilation on the road to hell!

In other news, as you can see I,too wonder why i put time travel clark here but seriously this started as nothing but an exercise in free writinf and now its 3k long! What even???

More news, im stressed playing a game of turning faucet off downstair. And faucet water pressure is really low. And it had been a very hot three days now.

Come and chck my wotpad.


	2. 2

An/writer's sanity had fled the building

04222017

Clark Hug

By: janahjeanb

Clark rarely initiate or accept hugs in the Daily Planet because he doesn't want to push his luck with his flimsy civilian disguise as it is. The eyeglass disguise barely hang on as it is and Bruce have fired many folks in the Daily Planet as the billionaire gloatingly reminded him once in a while when Bruce gets drunk and wants to fight the strongest man in the planet. But that's another story, alright?

Clark duck with amazing grace considering how much clumsy he usually was when Perry in a cheap mood to shower his people with thanks is handing out pats in the backs and hugs in the entryway. Being the no.1 newspaper in three straight months is making the Boss-man giddy with joy.

"Where's the fire,son?" He chuckled fondly at Clark who had just stormed in to get his papers.

Clark stack the paper and look up at Perry. "No fire, Chief. But I really need to get going and submit these to a source." He answer as he stuffed the paper on his valise.

People actually tried to get out of his way as he practically stampede into the exit of the room.

"So?" Clark asked Emil anxiously as the scientist read the papers for an hour at least. He had been coming here at the labs for a few weeks now either disguise as Clark Kent or Superman.

The two were sitting comfortably beside each other in front of a small coffee table at Emil's office. Clark absentmindedly reheat his cup of coffee with heatvision out of boredom as he waited for Emil's judgement.

Emil sigh and remove the reading glasses off his eyes. "I'm afraid you are right,boy." He give Clark's shoulder a squeeze. "You're in heat."

(S)

Clark woke up the next day with shock. It seemed like the world is right at the foot of his bed by the noise. He whimpered as he tried to burrow deeper into his pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get a foothold of his sanity by just focusing on his heartbeat.

"Have you seen Clark, Lois?" Perry asked the woman who is sitting in his chair at his office.

Lois looked up from reading a national geo mag at Perry's desk. "I thought the Farm Boy is already on the street sniffing news?" She asked back, clearly unconcerned.

Perry suck a tooth in thought. "He usually report here by 7. Damn! Where is that boy?!" With that he grab for the telephone and his planner.

Lois stood up and stretch before she left. She have something better to do than hear Perry tear a strip off Clark's.

An hour later…

Lois came back from an investigation and frowned when she spotted Perry's office dark.

"What's goin on Jimmy!" She grabbed her colleague who seemed to be on his way to the Dark Room.

"Oh, just knock, Miss Lane. Perry's there with Clark." Jimmy seeming to read her mind said. Also he seemed unfaze at the fact that the Editor's office is dark and all the blinds are closed.

"Chef?" Lois said softly as she knock at the door. She almost yelp when Perry yanked her quickly inside.

"Lois thank God you're here." Perry said in a high pitched tone that could have been funny in another lifetime. "You gotta help him!" he cried as he pushed a penlight in Lois's hand.

"Who and where and why?!" Lois demanded now agitated and not merely confused.

Perry sigh and tore his hair out. "I shouldn't have forced him to come!" He wailed. Thank God for soundproofed room.

Lois kind of figure it out after that. "Where is Clark?" She asked as she aimed the penlightunder Perry's desk.

"There in the bathroom." Perry said pointing a shaky finger at his private bathroom in one corner.

Lois was mystified as Perry whisper, "and don't turn on the light,Lane coz Kent goes crazy!"

Heeding his advise, Lois approach the bathroom door and open it. She was knocked off balance at the sudden humidity. She made a mistake of aiming her flashlight into the darkness.

Clark, to Lois's amazement, actually hiss. And before she had a mind to turn off the light, she actually saw Clark's eyes reflect the flashlight's light like cats.

"Go. Away." Clark growl. It was a given that Lois ignore Clark, today was no exception. Never mind the fact that Clark is uncharacteristically hostile.

"Clark" Lois shut the door and approach Clark and ignore the fact that the shower is making her as thoroughly wet as Clark. Wetter, even considering she could actually feel steam rising from the guy.

She poke him at the shoulder, careful to dim the light coming from the penlight with a finger and aim it away from Clark. She thought absurdly that with the way Clark's eyes glow she have no trouble pinpointing where he is at. In particular, Clark shied away from the contact and move away in inches. And Lois can tell!

Lois also touch her finger the one which she use to poke, with a thumb and can't believe it's hot. "Clark?!" She tried to reach out for Clark's forehead.

"Ngh." Clark protested weakly. He tried to bat Lois's hand away and give a put up sigh when Lois grab both his wrists and pinned them on his lap. Clark gets the message. He give a surrender sigh.

Lois put the back of her hand at Clark's forehead and since there's no eyeglass to get in the way, it was easy. At first, it feel real hot but gradually, the temperature was going down if Clark's sigh of relief was any indication.

Clark hum happily and before Lois could react, the guy have her hand and muzzle the palm and kiss it.

"Oh shit!" Lois squeeled when Clark manhandled her and put her on his lap.

"Much better." Clark said huskily, still totally out of it if you judge his behaviour. And then he as he craddle Lois, he give her a hug.

"Uh," Lois was totally floored. Not only by Clark's action but also for the fact that, wow, those are definitely muscles she feel right there. She wonder why Clark carries a stick though, and frankly she is not comfortable with the poking.

"It's not a stick," Clark whisper half-amused at Lois antic of thinking out loud. He lick at her ear.

"Ahhh!" Lois screamed.

(S)

The Daily Planet employees were frozen as they watch Lois, scarlet in rage or embarassment they couldn't really tell, walk stiffly towards the elevator. She had a towel drape over her shoulder and she leave a trail of water on her wake.

The tall fellow behind her though raise more question as the man strutted and prowl at the same time at Lois's wake. The guy have a towel drape over his hair. And his wet long-sleeved white polo cling to his muscle lovingly. His electric and intense blue eyes are focus like laser to Lois's back exclusively. His aura of animal magnetism crackle and snap totally unleash and crying out for the woman in front of him.

"Down boy." Cat whisper at her raging libido, her eyes along with the entire female half of the employee were salivating at the stud.

(S)

At Clark's Apartment…

"Ugh." Lois was long suffering and allowed Clark to gleefully hug her greedily the moment the door closed. But a deal's a deal and in return of having Clark's cooperation to leave Perry's bathroom, Lois allowed Clark to hug her.

Lois was annoyed as Clark used her hair as his chin rest. Tolerating the hug for thirty seconds, she finally jab him at the elbow which is...duh, surprisingly ineffective.

It's only when she hiss in pain as Clark's body temperature skyrocketed again that Clark let go. Horrified, he run towards the bedroom.

Lois inspected her body and theres not even a superficial burn to show. She rummaged quickly at Clark's messenger bag and pull up Clark's cellphone. She noticed that he made several calls on one number only and she hit redial.

"It's Lois Lane," she greeted abruptly as soon as Emil picked the phone. "What's wrong with Superman?"

Clark who was hiding under the blanket yelp as Lois yanked it off him later. He swallowed his tongue when he saw Lois wearing nothing but a grumpy frown.

"It's just sex, Clark. Time to take your fucking medicine like a man!" Lois growl as she shove Clark's head to her breasts.

"It's not fucking pon-farr damnit!" Clark insisted as he address one of Lois nipples. "Hmm..boobs." He groaned softly.

-the end-

Im evil coz i have no problem reaching 1k words if its almost erotica but if its general i crawl at 400words or less. Gaddamn

Anyway tapwater is barely dripping. It could be coz of the extreme summer heat or an engine is broke.


	3. crack fic

LOL CRACK

By: janahjeanb

Lois Lane smile at Jimmy in gratefulness as he give her a cup of coffee as she tried to glare at her screen willin it to submit to her will and type her report.

She made a face when she realized Jim put way too much sugar on her cup. She push it to one side and fortified once more with just a sip or two, she began to rattle her keyboard with her two pointing fingers jamming the keys. She never did learn to type using all her fingers.

She looked up when another cup of coffee had been placed on her table. "M-miss Lane, good morning." Clark greeted, his own cup of tea rattling in his hand. He really needs to stop wearing his heart on his sleeve, Lois thinks watching as Clark look at her with awe and a puppy crush expression.

Lois really should stop encouraging Clark but god damn, his coffee is really amazing. She sip it like its manna from heaven. Before she give a perky good morning back at you at Clark. Clark's pupils were completely fullblown as his heart soared when for the first time in a month, Lois actually smiled at him instead of growling or snarling indirectly at Clark in frustration or due to lack of sleep. Lois's smile transform her grumpy cat normal look to something like that of a child, eyes brighten and large to frame a small, dainty face.

Clark looked away first, allowing Lois privacy to wipe her face hastily after a sudden realization that she was sporting a foamy mustache when she smile up at Clark.

"You had it bad, I know." Batman rasped later as he open the small prison for the kryptonite to get in. "She is going to be trouble, Kryptonian."

Clark was dressed in his alien house of el clothing which serves as a bitter reminder for them both about his alienness. He glided inside with resigned sagging shoulder and yet he managed to sassed, "Don't advise me about my love life."

"Or lack thereof," Batman said slamming the door shut giving the discussion a finality it didn't kind of warrant.

"Night Bruce." Clark said quietly.

Batman tsked as he thoughtfully switched on a teeny tiny sun lamp to tied his prisoner over until sunup. "Don't stay up." He ordered as he silently run towards his batmobile.

As if by magic, Alfred materialize and ignoring Clark, the butler sit down in front of the huge computer to begin helping his foster son for the night.

(S)

"When can I exposed myself and serve the world, Bruce." Clark asked yet again during a slow night and the media replayed yet again one of Brucie Wayne's scandalous party gone wild episode as two women slapped him at yesterday's Gotham ball.

"Patience," Bruce said impatiently as he destroy yet again one of Clark's pawn in a riveting game of chess.

Clark tried to appreciate the fact that Bruce let him out to bathe in the sun today. In hindsight, Bruce probably risked a higher chance of being discovered more today than any other day, what with the fiasco of *yesterday* fresh in everyone's mind. Clark expand his hearing, relieved after awhile that no news helicopter decided to snoop and head their way towards the manor.

He had a realization as he knocked Bruce's King with his queen. "You are never going to let me go, Bruce?"

Alfred almost but not quite grab for his gun when Bruce stand up quickly to loomed Clark. "Consider this as mercy, alien."

Clark watched the Bats stormed off. Clark was tied to his chair with kryptonite chains binding both feet and the other hand, then he looked at Alfred. "You want to play chess?"

(S)

It is Lois. Batman should have realized that it is Lois that would end up breaking his one rule that made Clark Kent free to live his dream of becoming a journalist. Quicker than a speeding bullet, Superman was revealed to the world as he rescued Lois from a falling helicopter. And as a special "screw you Bruce!" Superman then went all out and made rescues around the world in a span of 24 hours.

Batman was ballistic with rage and let's not think about how he was chasing after the flying alien in his batplane having a screaming war with him using an external loudspeaker to drive home his point.

(S)

"Tch." Batman said as he gently remove the kyrptonite necklace around Clark's neck. For a guy who had been threatening Clark for three months now with the destruction of the Fortress of Solitude, he was quite silent as he took care of Kitty, the megalodon shark and Lex.

Clark meekly obeyed Batman's silent order as he once more found himself sliding inside his gilded cage under the wayne manor.

He had one last look around and his heart is kinda broken in pieces after his hearing Lane crying out for Superman.

"Rest, Kent." Batman ordered gruffly. He noticed the remaining green that tinged and flushed Kent's sharp cheekbones. He climbed back inside his batmobile deciding to continue tracking down Lex whereabouts.

Clark was still feeling unwell otherwise, why is he hearing a child's cackle as he doze on and off on the cot?

He realized that 2 days actually passes by the plate of food that was replaced outside his cell. He was too ill to eat it though and was only basking in the sun lamp for sustenance.

"Hello," a young boy of eight chirped at him outside his cell one time. Clark found himself annoyed that he couldn't tell how many hours or minutes have passes by considering that there's no clock in this place and his cell both have kryptonite coated bars and lead walls. Clark raised his head, confuse in seeing a kid.

"Wh-" he began.

"SUPERMAN!!" the boy shrieked excitedly as he rattled the bars. "Why are you locked here?! Did the evil Batman captured you?!"

Clark struggle to sit down. Seemed like he was not the only one who had been busy this past few months.

'Wha- no!" he corrected.

"Superman shouldn't be locked in a cage like a criminal nevertheless," the boy declared and before Superman could stop him, the kid already run towards the certain part of the batcave that is the reason why Clark was caged most of the time eapecially in the latter years.

Clark bite his lips hard wondering what is all the ruckus the kid made. He was kinda surprised Batman haven't yet showed up to stopped the kid.

"Help!!!" the kid screamed right before an avalanche of something heavy fall right on top of him.

Quick as well, as Flash, Clark was by the door in no time desperately trying to get it open.

He howled as the kryptonite bits melted his skin. He let go of the bar and hastily tied both hands with strip of his torn bed sheet and tried again. Ignoring the pain, he grit his teeth, slightly encourage as the door slowly give in to his Kryptonite strength. He is fast becoming sick though as contact with kryptonite often do to him.

The shriek of the alarm didn't help his growing headache at all. He throw the door away and run towards the boy who was alarmingly quiet after his scream.

An hour later…

Clark couldn't look face directly Bruce because of the naked emotion on the older man's face.

Instead he tried to straighten the blanket that covered the sleeping boy's body.

"Than-" Bruce cleared his throat and try again. Clark almost did a doubletake when Bruce sounded more like himself than Batman. "Thank you for saving my son."

Clark knew his biology lesson and he gape at Bruce. The older man rolled his eyes. "I adopted him" the silent "idiot" was implied at the end.

Clark clasped the guy's shoulder. "Any time old friend."

Alfred cleared his throat and Bruce gritted his teeth. "If there's anything that I can do?" He choked out the words.

Clark was about to shake his head no but then he remember… "well actually, there is one thing …"

Bruce hastily throw the chastity belt at the nearest nuclear waste contaminant trashcan that he owe. He shudder deciding that a good session of self-hypnosis to forget the past five minutes was in order.

- **the end-**

Five years ago…

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Batman asked yet again when Superman landed, made his request and produce a kryptonite ring as proof.

Clark rubbed the tip of his nose with a finger. "Bruce youre the only person I know who can teach me stuff without me half blindedly going around the world wasting time looking for teachers and answers. You'll do."

Batman quirk his head on one side and allow Clark to slide the ring on his fingers. "Mmmm…" he thought out loud as he studied the ring. "You'll give me plenty of opportunity to study an alien lifeform as well. You got yourself a deal."

(The restriction with the cell and chain is made because Clark couldnt help but poke and prod and nose at Bruce's stuff)

 _AN: A WEIRD Superman:the movie and AU of how Superman mets pre-Robin Dick crossover_. with so many plothole

06152017

Uncle from pampnga rest

06172017

Burial

Tuy and citimall with nat and charl

0618

Minding the store as relatives prepare for flight to manila at midnite

0619

Mind the store

Clean the store a bit

06212017

Return of relatives from manila flight sched is 10am

06232017

Mother went home

Brownout around noon

Bday?

06242017

Brownout this early morn

Marvel menthol cigar still out of stock.

Jk and vi esc br home at midn

06252017

Heatwave.ugh.

Aunt return from island

Last day of ragnarok cbt

06262017

Trip to city

Br return late night

06272017

Jake is back

Aunt c went to citi

Watched matt damon's the great wall

0628

Pa siam

Bday of jo's kid

The Great Wall

06292017 (published date)

Skull island tom hiddlestone *squee

Watched with bru

marvel menthol still out of supply


	4. pussycat

**46.Pussy**

 **by: janahjean**

Lois had always been a bam wham thank you ma'am kind of woman. The kind who was already planning out the next assignment or figuring out a new angle of attack while the stranger on top of her wet his wick on her uh, candle. Sex is just a way for her to relax and she always believed in the simplicity of you'll scratch my back and i'll scratch yours.

These three months of no sex.

Totally drives her up the wall.

Celibacy sucks. And she had been glaring holes at the back of one oblivious Clark Kent all months for cockblocking her. She would never forgive him after she belatedly realized she had been studying Clark's back wondering if she could climb him like a tree! She shook her head in despair at how far she had fallen. Imagine doing the vertical tango with the clumsy farmboy.

Her head snapped into alertness, at the same time Clark's did. And together both reporters started to race against each other towards the bunch of newbies that are crowding each other in front of the elevator. Lois was practically salivating wantin to bite a chunk of one potential's shoulder.

Clark beat her in the race. He have longer legs and he couldn't resist throwing a smirk at his partner.

"Ladies and Gents, th-this way please." He told the suddenly grateful crowd as he lead them towards Perry's office.

Clark didn't even bother to pretend to flinch as Lois throw a stapler at his back.

(S)

"Kent! You bastard!!!" Lois finally snapped as she roared and leaped and started to tear Clark's hair when the lad made a mistake of letting himself get caught alone with Lois on a conference room.

Jimmy who was about to get inside the conference room close the door and hastily fled back to his desk.

Meanwhile, Kent managed to grab and pry Lane from his back and was alarmed when anger turn quickly to tears and Lane was sobbing. Sobbing! Kent feels like the worst ever person on the planet.

"I .. Just n-need release!!! Da-darmnit!!" Lane bawled like a baby.

Kent pushed his glasses back his nose and asked, "H-have you con-considered therapy?"

The glare Lois throw at him could burned people if she had super power. Lane sit down on a chair, cover her face with her hands and wept.

"Oh Kitten," Clark kneeled on one knee in front of her and squeezed her knee affectionately. "I-i am willing to offer my service."

Lois snort behind her hands in between the sobbing. Clark was hurt."not to brag but I had spend a few months with Bruce Wayne when he had been gone from Gotham. And I pick some of his technique." He insisted.

One violet eye peeked between Lois's finger expressing intrigue. "Really?" She asked looking up and down at Clark for the very first time actually seeing him. "Well, you know you did act like a prude most of the time," she said frankly.

"Just gimme one chance, Lois." Clark said one finger up.

Lois grabbed the finger and shake it. "Deal Mister."

(S)

Clark was blushing from the scalp of his hair to his chest, he really should not be surprised considering that this is Lois Lane, the woman with a one track mind.

He carefully closed the basement door. He had been hoping he would date Lois first at a restaurant, then probably a romantic walk in a park. Lois wanted to skipped all that and jump to the main event.

"Uh,here?" He nervously asked just to be sure. The glint on Lois's eyes said more than anything.

Lois hopped into a desk and cross her legs causing her short skirt to hike up.

Clark abruptly swallowed suddenly dry lips and he started to loosen and remove his tie as he slowly walk towards his queen in supplication. He also made sure the door behind him was locked.

"Nervous Kent?" Lois greeted in amusement when the man finally reach her and was standing still in front of her. She have to look up to stare at him eye to eye.

"Yeah," Clark admitted before he gently cup the spunky filly's chin and tilt it so as he can give her a kiss.

Lois rolled her eyes. "You have to do better than that." She exclaimed.

Clark grabbed her leg so as he can slide in between her legs. "You're too impatient Lo," he murmured as he absentmindedly feel and admire the texture of Lois hair as he unclipped it from its loose ponytail.

Lois sigh, bored already. "Well, it's nice meeting you but i have places to -" she said in fake cheer.

Clark.actually.growl. Before Lois knew it, Clark fisted her hair and smashed her lips with his. This kiss was on the opposite end of the spectrum from the first one. Clark shred all his gentility and took and plunder Lois's mouth. Lois moaned. Fucker, this was so hot. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck.

Lois was vaguely aware that one hand of Clark was making its way towards her thong. This is a very bold move to which her wet cunt happily applaud. Lois tried to spread her legs wider and Clark swallowed her cry when Clark finally grazed her center.

"You're so wet," Clark sounded totally surprised which was absurb. He looked please.

Lois scoffed. "Id been without a guy for five months hotshot. So im in a perpetual wetness these past few months. It's not specifically for you."

Instead of being insulted, Clark laugh. "i bet you taste sweet and tangy."

Lois squeeked as Clark folded on his knees and hold on to her knees. Before he tapped her to signal for her to lift her bum so as he can remove her underwear.

"Clark stop staring at my -- FUUUU!" Lois eyes almost rolled at the back of her head when Clark started to eat her out.

Fireworks burst in multiple colours and technicolor surround of her moaning and purring was seen and heard as Lois close her eyes without thinking to better experienced at how Clark tongued and eat her out.

"Ohmygod!" Lois screamed as she hold on to Clark's hair as the guy nip and nibble her clit before he flicked his tongue and sweep it at Lois's nether lips. Lois forgot to count on the numbers of orgasm that Clark cause her.

She open her eyes and watch half-lidded as Clark tried to get rid of his upper garment while at the same time never took his lips from Lois's oyster. Clark sipped and sucked at Lois's juice and Lois orgasmed yet again as clark inserted a finger and then two in her.

Clark was relentless and harsh and only when Lois was screaming her sixth climax did he stand up, kissed and sucked Lois's lips before he push her gently to lie down.

"Your nectar is better than ambrosia, kitten. Your taste is like honey in my tongue. You are the sustenance that would make me shunned the sun, the moon and daylight." Clark whisper confession in the skin of Lois as he undress his woman with confident, sure and nimble fingers while he kiss and licked Lois's collarbone, neck and the top of her breast.

"Jesus Kent." Lois was an incoherent mess. Her earlier plan to use sex to unblock her writer's block forgotten. Instead, she wonder why sex was never ever been this good!

Kent watched as Lois bit her knuckles to keep from moaning before he unclasp the bra and began to swallow one hard pebbly nipple on his mouth and suck and lick. While his other hand played and thrummed the unattended nipple. He purred when Lois abandon the idea of keeping quiet and instead she knead his scalp with both hand.

"I - I ...you...can we…" Lois babble as she was getting hysterical that the bastard havent even put his thingy in yet and her she was having multiple climax yet which was, like, how could she treat him as a brother now after this?!!! Guy was a sex fiend!!!! A closet pervert. A secret love machine.

"What do you want my kitten?" Clark asked huskily in a low timbre that give Lois pause because it sounded familiar.

"Fuc-fuck me please!" Lois was ashamed to beg but wow, this foreplay had certainly wet her curiosity to feel Clark's dick pulsating inside her.

Clark straighten giving Lois a front VIP seat on Clark's upper body muscle. Lois drool as her eyes feast on the guy's broad shoulder, wide chest and tapered waist. The guy had a six packed. A-and shit, the dorky farmboy was ripped and hot.

"Very well." Clark said as he looked down on his sweet flower. He bend again blocking Lois's face with his arms.

"Can you take my glasses off first, Kitten?" He implore.

Lois take them off.

"Hi, sweetheart." Superman said before he kiss the tip of Lois's nose.

- **the end-**

 _AN/ i was really hoping to reach 1k unique visitor before we reach the end of june but no luck._

Consider ths as compensation for the earlier,lousier chapter.

I hope i did the sex scene right?

pls read my wattpad. most of my wattpad are unique stories not posted here.

06302017

Went at a friend's house at 3 and do a walkabout as exercise

Did my laundry

No evening film watching on laptop


	5. experimental style writing

An/ dont _ask_.

Clark Kent goes into a runt every month for three days, regular as a clock and as inevitable. And after reading too much A/B/O in fanfiction, let's just say, he was just happy his kind doesn't knot nor do the mpreg. He would take any small good news no matter what.

Which still beg the question - is having Lois Lane here a good news or bad news?

Lois Lane returned Clark's uncharacteristic growling with a growl of her own. She keep the chunk of bread their captors have been feeding them once a day deeper between her knees as she tried to make herself as far away as possible from Clark's reach.

Honestly, how did they came to this?

Oh right. It happened three days ago. They had tried to sneak in a warehouse where their informant and research told them about the human smuggling ring. Cue in, bad timing and rotten luck and now…

Clark doesn't know whether to be offended or glad that his possessive growling was misinterpreted as something else by Lois. Like, he doesn't care much about the bread thank you very much. He discretely move closer towards the vent of the cargo box where they were imprisoned and tried to absorbed as much sunshine in his skin.

There goes his brunch.

They were move to another ship and Clark who was just getting acclimitised with the smell of Lois's old vomit in the enclosed space, rubbed Lois's back in resignation.

"I'm sorry," the old girl squeeked in between vomitting. "The motion…" she groaned, clutched Clark's hand even tighter and upchuck her meal on the corner of the hold.

She was misery personified and she didn't make a sound as that evening, Clark manhandled her and hold her in his arms.

"Sleep," he rasped. He close his eyes pretending not to feel Lois studying him.

Lois grab his glasses. "Silly. Youll break this if you sleep with it," she whispered. Then she melted right on top of Clark using him as a pillow.

Clark was all eyes. He keep a hungry graze at Lois all morning. Lois realized what that look finally meant and that's why she had been a bundle of mess and have been clutching at her wristwatch like as if her life depends on it.

"Stop it." Clark snap as the migraine inducing high pitch frequency of the superman dog whistle built in the watch is slowly driving him nuts.

Lois made a one minute long hold before she let go and whisper, " Superman. We need Superman!"

Clark unexpectedly uncoiled and leaped towards Lois and after a brief winning tussle, Clark throw the watch thru the window.

"What is wrong with you?!!!" Lois exploded. "Are you crazy?!" She screamed, all thoughts of steering clear from Clark forgotten.

Instead of stammering or making excuses, Clark just went back in resting his back and bum on his side of the enclosure.

That night...

Clark just hover several inches off the ground and then he stretched two palms above his head and with a slight grunt he push the cargo hold which weigh several tonnes slowly up.

Clark laugh seeing Lois gaping at him in shock. Lois woked up because she was sensitive to every slight motion of the ship and then would puke on cue.

He was still laughing as he carry the cargo into the ocean back towards shore. His blue eyes blazing;his pair of glasses was tipping on the edge of his nose.

( _You could stop reading right here_ )

He collapsed as soon as they landed back to the warehouse where all of this started.

Lois had to coaxed and goad him to move and even help him walk. He watch her thru half-lidded eyes as she call at a payphone for a taxi.

"Don't fail me now Clark," she told him as she came back to his side and half-carried him towards the corner so that they can wait for the cab.

He slipped into a delirous state soon halfway in the cab ride.

Much much later …

Lois wearing only one of the tshirt Clark apparently have in his closet was idly tracing random drawing on the sheet as she waited for her hair to dry.

She was perched on the huge bed where Clark was sleeping on. And she would occassion would look up sharply when Clark move and slapped his hand especially if it would head ….south. Frequently.

She was about to slapped his hand away again but Clark was faster. He grabbed her hand and forced it to touched him. Intimatety.

Lois turned red. She turned redder as a half-sob, half-purr made its way to Clark's throat.

Clark opened his eyes. Lois totally freaked when she saw that there is no whites instead the cerulean blue covered his entire eyeball. By accident, she also have her hand back. She hastily swipe it on the sheet.

"Lois," Clark said flatly. He sit down. He seemed surprise to find himself in a comfortable pair of pajamas. "Did you did these?" He asked looking down at himself.

Lois gaped at him. "You don't remember." She stated equally flat. "You took a bath as soon as you get inside the apartment."

"Hn." Clark slide off the bed. He looked at his calendar and groaned. "Its my second day mm? You should see me on my third. Im totally gone." He said almost monosyllabically, with an odd metallic outworldly tint in his voice. He was half in and out on his closet as he pull out his business suit and made an impressive pile by the side of the closet

Lois confused about what he meant, scampered out of bed and grab the wall calendar where sure enough she saw nothing extraordinary until she tried to check the month before today and the months even before that where there's three red x's always together.

"Aha!" Clark exclaimed as he took out a pair of tight black leather pants and a mesh bodyfitting tshirt.

Lois dropped her jaw along with the calendar on the floor.

She was still in some stupor while Clark was shamelessly unbuttoning his pajama tops off and putting on the net mesh tshirt and Lois only recovered her composure when Clark left for the bathroom.

"Ah, Lois how long was I out?" He was asking a few minutes later dressed, gelled and kohl'ed.

"An hour?" Lois was gaping at the black eyeliner and the eyeshadow which made Clark's blue orbs stand out even more.

Clark whipped a pair of shade and beamed at Lois before putting it on. "I could still make it!" He said clapping his hands.

"Wh-where?" Lois demanded as she followed Clark towards the main door.

Clark pull a leather jacket from the closet near the door and put it on. "Females Night at the Club 9. Woohee."

Lois watched the guy slipped outside the door. She was still looking at the door fifteen minutes later before she shake her head, straighten her spine and took a deep breathe.

"I want answers Clark." She complained to thin air before she decided to change her clothes and follow Clark.

An hour later…

"You are ruining me, lady." Clark growl giving up hunting to stalked towards Lois who was taking a sip in the bar.

"Oh?" Lois smirked before she motion for the bartender to give her another shot. "You done pretending that I'm not here at all?" She mocked.

Clark blew a bang out of his forehead and slinked at the stool beside the vexing alluring female. "I cant answer all the questions you wanna ask, Lou. Just…" he bit his lower lip. "...okey I am in a ...cycle where I want to mate okey?"

Lois blinked before she became furious and hurt. "And you don't want me?!"

Clark looked furious as well. "Can you see yourself making love with coltish dorkish Clark Kent?!" he spat back.

Lois looked away.

"I want you," Clark confessed in a soft miserable tone. "But until then unless I can't have sex tonight, I'll die."

He hopped off and approached a new batch of newcomers in the entrance.

Lois was left reeling in his wake. She

sipped at her drink tasting only ash. She pushed her drink away suddenly reminded that with the light dinner she had at Clark's, it might only take her a few bottle before she could easily get drunk.

Lois found herself in trouble thirty minutes later. She tried to ward off the guy's advances but the guy wasnt detered at all. This started when the guy who took Clark's place in the bar had made her laugh and piled her with drinks making her forget about her trouble minutes ago. She regretted allowing the guy to help her flagged a taxi. Instead the guy had dragged her into an alley and force his togue in her.

"Let her go!"

Lois watched as Clark lift the guy and throw him at the wall, knocking him completely out.

Lois's knee buckled and she tried to lean at the wall for support. "What have I done?!" She was hysterical, drunk and confused. Did she led the guy? Is this her fault?

"Lois." Clark gently craddle the girl to his chest.

The sudden gust of wind the only telltale sign that they vanished.

(S)

Clark stroke the woman's hair as he keep trying to soothe her so as she can calm down and sipped her cup of tea he made for her.

Lois allowed one more minute of luxury of being comforted to wash over her before she push herself off from Clark's lap and settle on a different chair to sip her tea.

"I'm fine. You can go back," Lois told him dismissively later before she close her bedroom door with a final click.

The Kryptonian sighed.

Lois woke up at dawn to two arms holding her waist and a chin on her shoulder. "Lois, we really need to talk." Clark said.

Lois groaned. It was too early for this grit.

"Fine. Later. And by the way? Tell doltish corkish Chwark to stepped up his wuv game." She slurred half-asleep.

Clark's voice have a hint of amusement while daybreak was coming. "How?"

"Start mebbe with a box of double fudge bar?"

- **the end-**

 **An**

/ scroll lower and youll find i have no excuse why i havent written for two weeks. But in all fairness i got distracted into making one of my wattpid stories reach #1 (highest was #8) so there is that.

As for the story you read above? Wtf, right? I was pulled in too many direction at once … you can tell. It was my intention to resume writing by publishing lemon but this happen. Again i have no excuse xcept i panicked and extnded it until its a lot more stuffier than my author's note.

 **08042017**

Rainy

Watched finally wonder woman. I dont think it's popularity is hype. It deserve being a best seller

Still dunno what happen and why the sewer upstair is clogged

Dog cage

 **08052017**

Sunny

Is getting sick of rewriting "fun facts about (insert country name here)" since 7/31/2017 in watpod.

Is also wonderin when will aunt wise up and not rely on trisikad drivers when it comes to the taking care of the water galon container. Id been waiting since December for her to replace the leaking one

Jake not hir

 **08062017**

Sunny

Id been diligent in my duty in sweeping the floor but my bitchy aunt had give me the same spiel that she had last time- she notice that there are so "many" dustbunnies upstair and she want me to clean it. Like fuck, its almost insulting considering i did a daily sweep so that her royal pickiness would not give me the same speech. Have i caught jake getting a nagging to considering the state of downstair? No. But there is a technique to assuage her- a technique i wont swooped down to yet- a technique that give you "magic" prvided ur last name ends in a "p" and not a "b". You'll do a first strike - proactively offer that youll clean upstair- and wether or not you do it, youre already off her list. Well, let her be an idiot for longer. Im sti waiting for her to realize that the phone her deceased brother give to her had been fucked up and she didnt know it yet. Baka.

Cooked rice for dinner and fish over charcoal. Unce jo is here wit jake. I thought we will be having a splendid meat for dinner but not only is beef tapa tough but it smells spoiled.

Redone some covers for wtpod stories.

Done my laundry this am. Isolated rain at lunch. Humid evening

Binge watch in youtube newscasters laughing uncontrollably live on tv.

 **08072017**

Rent computer for two hours this am.

Humid night. Aunt broke the stand fan, switched fan from the store.

Borrowed antifungal cream from MPF

08082017

brownout this evening for 20 minutes

08102017

Finished "calamity" third book of reckoners by brandon sanderson. Its rekt!

Sunny

 **08112017**

Earthquake in Batangas

Jk left for esc with vehicle

 **08122017**

Vn bought a new phone

Sunny

No work on store at noon til 2

Bird flu in pampanga

 **08132017**

Spend from 7 to 1 working at the store

Rainy cloudy

 **08142017**

Reinstall pinterst and watpad at past 3 am

 **08152017**

Jake back

Trisikad

Net at goeanggo- rearrange watpod stories

08162017

Rain at noon

08172017

New stray pup fed

08182017

Bought new pair of slippers

Run out of lpg

Bathroom downstair is clog-free ...for now.

13 died in barcelona in van plowing.

 **08192017(published date)**

Sunny thn it rain

Vi and jke left for esc.

Didnt cooked this evening

still clogged bathroom upstair


	6. 12122017

Lois was partially listening to Jimmy and was also busy trying to grope for the light switch as soon as she close the door to her apartment at the same time, when ...

Her lone night stand next to her window came to light and while she was grateful for the light, she also became quite nervous. The light had bathe the man sitting on the armchair nex to it in mute colors. Save for the smouldering angry bright blue eyes.

Lois wet her suddenly dry lips. Her heart pitter-patter when she recall that she did promise not to be late tonight for their dinner date.

She cut the call, not even feeling guilty because right now she is more terrified what her consequence will be if she didn't obey Clark who was motioning her to come close.

She drop her phone and purse in passing at the couch. She admire the beautiful cut of Clark's three piece suit that emphasized and mould his muscles lovingly before her heart sank when she re-meet his icy blue stare.

"I...C-Clark.." She stammer suddenly wanting to die at the hurt that was on Clark's fleeting gaze.

"Sit." Clark ordered in a harsh clip tone that demand obedience.

"Uh..." Lois looked wildly around wondering where the male meant. She seen no other place to sit, save for the couch. And if she sit there, it would make some pretty awkward scene because of the distance. She was contemplating pulling it closer towards Clark but was interrupted by her lover.

"On my lap, Miss Lane." Clark said half amuse, half arousal in his voice, as if seeming to read her dilemna.

Lois blushed prettily. She shakily went closer and look at Clark beneath her eyelashes. Before she tentatively grab Clark by the shoulder as an anchor and then stepped between his legs before she sit down. Thus sitting sideways, she perched on one thigh without leaving her hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Hi." She tried to go on the offense by distracting Clark as she wrapped her hands around his shoulder. She cooed.

"Hello," Clark growl, one finger hooking a strand of hair behind Lois's ear. Same finger began to lazily trail from the lady's cheek towards her jaw and neck. Lois involuntarily close her eyes. Score! Distraction is -

before Lois could yelp, Clark use supersped and have her lying down on his lap.

"No!" Lois yelled, dawning realization and horror and embarassment on her voice. Omg. This is not happening right?

"Cl-clark! What -?" She was furious being manhandled. She tried to glare at Clark. They were two adults in a relationship. What.the.fuck.is.this?

She yelp when Clark slap her butt cutting her train of thought.

"Five swat missy and I want you to count. Are we clear?And you have to thank me after each one." Clark have perfected Batman's gravely rasp at that moment. Something that Lois had encouraged him to do when Clark share his adventure with her with the justice league that mostly ended them laughing in stitches when he do an imitation of his colleagues voices.

"Y-yes." She responded shaky with thrill after she took a deep breath. She look down at the carpet.

"What's your safe word sweetheart?" Clark whisper while he rub his palm at Lois's bum.

"Batman." Lois smirk because well, that word kills Clark's libido faster than Kryptonite.

Clark slipped his role to whine at Lois coldheartedness before he suck his deep breathe and then…

Whack!

"One. Thank you!"

After the five whacks, it was the farm boy who ended up feeling guilty. But Lois barely care as those slap and the way Clark rubbed soothing circle on her butt sent delicious shockwave of pleasure to her weeping cunny.

Clark's mind spun when he caught a whiff of Lois delicious smell of arousal. Not quite believing it, he strip Lois of her skirt and slip a finger on her.

"Fuckk, Kent." Lois growl as her inner muscles tried to grip the two fingers Clark was screwing her with.

Clark hummed while singlehandedly trying to peel off his clothes at the same time.

Lois bit him as she reach her orgasm.

"You okey?" Clark asked her as he stop stripping.

"Never better." Lois answer as she sit down and smile at Clark with bloody teeth. Damn invulnerable skin. And all that jazz.

Soon the two were trying a race to get out of their remaining clothes.

Lois was crackling as she playfully whip the cowering Clark with her bra.

Lois leaned and whisper something at Clark's ear.

Clark look at her with misgiving. Is it possible?

Lois rolled her eyed and whipped out her phone and show a vid at Clark after unlocking the gallery.

Lois was howling at Clark's embarassment and blush which cover his ears down to his chest. It is possible.

Clark was smirking later as Lois was too loss in pleasure to tease Clark as they copy the vid and with Clark … well, it was a good performance with a superman twist.

The next day..

Superman kiss his sleeping wife's forehead and watched her for a bit as she snuggle deeper in their bed.

Then he flow out the window to greet the sun in this brand new day.

-the end-

An. Loss the guts to go all the way to explicitville at the beginning. Im such a coward.

Next goal- a Barry allen is Bruce's adopted son fic, i hope.

12092017

J left for esc late aftie

Laundry day

Reach 777,000 pop in bit city

12122017


End file.
